Sources of Burning Crusade alchemy recipes
This is a guide to all of the Burning Crusade Alchemy recipes, organized by the source of the recipe. All Alchemy recipes are used by Alchemists to learn to create potions, oils, elixirs, and flasks. Recipes may be trained at a trainer, automatically learned via random discoveries, or learned from a Recipe item. These Recipe items can be purchased from vendors or found as loot. Some recipes can only be purchased after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction -- see faction recipes. There are 69 Outland Alchemy recipes introduced with the Burning Crusade. Trained Eleven recipes are learned from a master Alchemy trainer in the Outlands: * * * * * * * * * * * Purchased Eight Outland Recipes can be purchased from different vendors in Outland. * : from in Zabra'Jin in Zangarmarsh or in Allerian, Stronghold in Terokkar Forest (57,53) * * : from in Thunderlord Stronghold in Blade's Edge Mountains or in Allerian, Stronghold in Terokkar Forest (57,53) * * * * * Reputation Seventeen Outland recipes (including four flasks recipes that were available prior to the Burning Crusade) are obtainable via raising your reputation with various factions. * : Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * : Revered with Scryers * : Revered with Lower City * : Honored with Cenarion Expedition * : Exalted with Sporeggar * : Exalted with Cenarion Expedition * : Revered with Sporeggar * : Revered with Cenarion Expedition * : Revered with Sha'tar * : Revered with Kurenai / Mag'har * : Honored with Cenarion Expedition * : Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * : Revered with Sha'tar * : Exalted with Sha'tar * : Exalted with Keepers of Time * : Exalted with Lower City * : Exalted with Cenarion Expedition Discoveries Twelve recipes can be "discovered." Potion, Flask and Transmute Discoveries * * * * * * * * * * * * Cauldron Discoveries Five Cauldron recipes can be discovered when making Major Protection potions. Note that the Cauldron of Major Holy Protection does not appear to exist. * * * * * Specific Monster Drops Nine recipes are bind on pickup and are known to drop off specific mobs. You have to go and farm those mobs to get the recipes. The recipe will only drop if an alchemist is present in the group; non-alchemists will not see the drop. * : dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks/Terrormasters/Wrathwalkers in Shadowmoon Valley * : dropped by Deathforge Tinkerers/Guardians/Imps/Smiths in Shadowmoon Valley * :, dropped by Eclipsion Centurions/Cavaliers/Archmages/Soldiers in Shadowmoon Valley * :, dropped by Captain Skarloc in Old Hillsbrad Foothills * : dropped in Mechanar from the packs before Pathaleon the Calculator) * : dropped by Nexus-Prince Shaffar, the last boss in Mana-Tombs * : dropped by Vir'aani Arcanists in Nagrand * : dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks in Shadowmoon Valley * : dropped by Abyssal Flamebringer in Blade's Edge Mountains Random World Drops The remaining seven recipes are random world drops. Keep an eye on the Auction House for them. * * * * * * * Category:Alchemy Category:Alchemy Recipes